The Exchange Student
by ChestnutFists
Summary: Akane has a new rival.


It was a wonderful sight indeed for the young men at Furinkan High School: a heads up tennis match contested by two vixens who were perhaps too much woman to handle. The groveling boys encircled the court like rabid dogs moving in for a kill. From every angle, view of the game was blocked to anyone passing by. Who could have drawn so much attention over a game of tennis? This was along the lines of what an exasperated Ranma Saotome thought as he caught eye of the spectacle. He had been searching for Akane the entire lunch period without any success.

He climbed a nearby tree to scope out the school yard. When he reached the top branches, he finally spotted his fiancée. She was one of the two females battling it out on the tennis court. The other was a foreign exchange student from the UK named Rachel. She had long blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a bust of which the high school had never seen before. Rachel virtually replaced Akane in every title she had held in the school from most sought after girl to breaking all of her sports records. This fueled Akane's competitive nature into a self-destructive inferno raging out of control. Akane had now lost several challenges; humiliating herself every time. The only thing that Rachel hadn't taken away from her was Ranma and the clothes on her back.

Rachel swung and scored the last point she needed to win the game.

"Tough luck, hun", said Rachel as she walked off the court to the escort of the boys.

"I… I lost. Again." whimpered Akane.

"Chin up, gal." Ranma said as he landed on the ground from the tree top. "Look, it doesn't matter that she is better than you at everything. What are you trying to do other than make yourself feel worse?"

"Oh, so that's it Ranma. She's automatically better than me at everything! Is that it?"

"That's not what I meant. The fact is she beat you in every game or sport you've challenged her in, and then you keep challenging her again without practicing."

"Now you're calling me a sore loser!"

"No I am not. I never said that. You just don't know when to quit!"

"That's coming from you of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give me a break, Ranma."

The period bell rang, and they mutually dismissed one another.

Back in their home room, Akane couldn't help but notice all of the love letters the boys were secretly exchanging with Rachel. Jealously was further brewing in her as she wondered what made the new girl so attractive. Ranma, on the other hand, noticed something different. He noticed that the way she smiled back at the boys was humorous. She wasn't flattered by the love notes. She was trying not to laugh at them.

Finally, Akane raised her hand.

"Sensei, Rachel-kun is passing notes" tattled Akane.

Ranma shook his head in disbelief.

"Is this true?" asked their teacher.

"I'm not passing them. I'm just receiving them." responded Rachel.

"Well then, you'll have three days detention. Now, where were we…? Ah yes, the Edo period."

Akane beamed a smug grin towards Rachel as she felt she had finally beaten her. It was a low blow, but it seemed to settle the score for the time being.

No words had been said on the walk home from school. Akane wasn't in the mood to speak, and Ranma figured he'd end up upsetting her again. As they neared the Tendo Dojo, Akane finally apologized to him for the way she acted at lunch.

"It's alright Akane. Just don't let that stupid girl bother you. Besides, I don't even think she likes Japanese guys."

Akane was immediately silenced.

"Or maybe she has a boyfriend back home? Who knows?"

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT WHOM THAT TRAMP LIKES!"

"Yes I do! Why else would you snitch on her for passing notes! She didn't even read half of them you know!"

'And how would you know? Didn't get a letter back?"

"You're impossible! Just face it; she's more athletic, popular and attractive than you. Get over it!"

Akane broke into tears and ran inside their home.

Later that night, Ranma laid in his room thinking what he could do to help. Anything he could think of he knew Akane would disapprove of. The sliding door opened, and Genma and Soun made their entrance to give Ranma the old 'you screwed up so now you got to make it right with Akane' speech.

"Son, why is my daughter refusing to eat dinner?" asked Soun.

'It wasn't me, okay? No matter how much Akane thinks I was being a jerk, it wasn't me who upset her."

"No one was blaming you. Enlighten me on the situation."

"There's this dumb foreign exchange student from England that has been beating Akane at everything. Akane can't just let it go. She thinks she's inferior or something. I just told that even if she is better than her at certain things that it doesn't matter."

"Is that what you said, or what you meant to say? There is a difference."

"I supposed I could have worded it differently. But she needs to know that she's still herself no matter how many times she loses, and I l-… look forward to seeing her back to her old self."

"I'll have a talk with her. Thank you for your honesty."

"But make sure you leave out the part where he almost said he loved her, right Tendo", said Genma while nudging his old pal.

"I did not!"

"Sure you didn't." reaffirmed Tendo.

Akane heard this all from her room. She realized that Ranma meant well earlier and that he wasn't trying to be insensitive. She only wished that she could be comfortable with losing. After all she was a woman, wasn't it her place to not be strong and athletic? No. Akane Tendo was above all petty gender stereotypes. She was her own unique self and she didn't want to be anybody else. But, she didn't want to lose; she couldn't lose until she met Rachel.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Ranma went downstairs to have breakfast and discovered Akane had not yet gotten out of bed.

"Where's Akane?"

"Poor Akane is sick today." said Kasumi.

"Sick? The only thing she is sick of is losing!" remarked Nabiki.

Ranma rushed up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone."

"Look Akane, you know you can't afford to miss school unless you're actually sick! Get ready and eat with us! Stop this nonsense!"

"Up yours, Ranma."

"Fine. Stay home and do whatever you think will make you feel better."

Ranma left her be, ate a quick breakfast, and then began his walk to school. On his way out, he noticed Akane's bag was laying by the door. Quickly, he stole her gym uniform and swiftly placed it into his own backpack. This act went unnoticed by all but the 'master' (Happosai) himself. `

Somewhere between home and school, he felt as if he was being followed. At that moment, Happosai revealed himself before Ranma.

"What do you want, old creep?"

"Tisk tisk. You steal girl's underwear too. So I guess that makes you a young creep."'

"Don't make me late for school."

"I saw you take Akane's clothes out of her bag. I would know because I was planning on stealing them the moment nobody was looking. But you had to take them for yourself, probably because you'd miss smelling Akane at school today."

"You're a sick fuck. It's not what you think."

"Then hand them over or else I'll tell Akane what you did."

"I need them. You can go ahead and tell her. I'll deal with it later."

"No, I need them! The doctors wont see me anymore so I can't get my prescription filled!"

"Disgusting!"

Ranma booted the old pervert in one swift kick and hurried onward to school.

During lunch period Ranma was waiting to use his reserve plan. He looked around for Rachel every place he saw a concentrated amount of dudes, and yet she was out of sight. Apparently she had grown tired of the boys hounding her and had no introduced herself to the female half of the student body. The girls flocked around her as if they were affected in the same way as the boys. She was the leader of both packs - the top dog.

When Ranma found her, they made eye contact unlike either of them had experience. He approached fearlessly without looking at her with lust, something that she was not used to.

"You're Ranma Saotome, betrothed to Akane Tendo."

"You're the foreign exchange student"

"Seems like we know each other. Have a good day."

"Not so fast! Why do you have to always beat Akane at everything? Couldn't you just like, eh, let her win or something?"

"I cannot do that."

"Why can't you? Her self-esteem is shot!"

"Akane Tendo is admirable. She is very skilled at the things she does, however, she feels like she always has to prove something. Do you know why that is? Because her boyfriend is a prestigious martial arts prodigy. She thinks she has to me make a grade because of your macho attitude pressures her to. She doesn't have to feel bad about being second, but its because she wants to impress you that she does."

"Wait a second. I'm the good guy here."

"Show me a good guy and I'll show you my tits."

"I see, I see. You hate men! You think all those guys who hit on you constantly are fools, which we probably both agree on that."

"Now you're catching on. You deserve a doggy biscuit."

"You're a cunt."

"Excuse me? What was that you said? My Japanese is iffy, but it sounded like you called me a cunt."

'You're a bully and a hypocrite. You're a cunt!"

"That's a pejorative term and its very offensive to women. But of course you wouldn't know how it feels to be a woman, would you?"

"Have a good day, cunt."

Ranma fled the scene before he could get slapped; he was out of sight before anyone could blink. He had just picked a fight that could only be won with deception. It was time for Plan B: beat the bitch at her own game. Taking advantage of his ancient Chinese curse, he changed into his female body and then slipped into Akane's gym clothes.

He then went onto to the basketball court where Rachel and her friends stood by. He showed off his skills on the hoop to bait Rachel into a game. Nonetheless, his prowess at the game turned her head towards Ranma. She couldn't take her eyes of him as if she had been loves-truck in awe.

"You have a remarkable arm."

"_Who me? Don't be silly."_

"I don't believe I have met you. My name is Rachel. I'm from the UK. What's your name?"

"_Ranko."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ranko. Would you like to play me one on one?"

"_Oh no. You'd beat me. I'm not very good."_

"Don't be self-conscience. You'll do fine. It's all for fun anyways"

"_Why not? I guess we can play a tiny game!"_

"Alright then. First one to ten points wins.

Needless to say, Ranma beat her worse than imaginable. The final score was ten to nothing with Rachel nearly exhausted to death.

"I like your style: lying to me about your skill. I was trying to coax you into a game because I thought I could beat you. You sure proved me wrong."

"_Oh, I just got lucky."_

"You know, I'm having a slumber party at my apartment this weekend. I'd love for you to come as my special guest."

"_Oh um, thanks. I don't know what to say, ha-ha."_

"Say you'll go."

"_My parents don't let me out on weekends. Sorry."_

"Well, if anything changes, here's my address and phone number. Call me sometime."

She handed Ranma a piece of paper, and then moved on with her friends.

"Care to join us, Ranko?"

"_I'll catch up with you later."_

On the way home from school, he was ambushed by Happosai again. This time he was really hopped up on something.

"Nice theatrics boy. You're a better actor than you are an athlete" grumbled the old goat.

"Don't tell me you we spying on me?"

"I saw and heard everything."

"I suppose you want that little piece of paper then?"

"You mean this?"

Happosai withdrew the piece of paper with address to an all-girl slumber party. A powerful relic no man of his level of evil should never hold.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you answer me why you did that back there. Why did you beat her at a game you knew she had no chance at?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"That's not the question here. Do you want this piece of paper back or not? Answer me!"

"I wanted to find I way I could teach Akane how to beat her at a game."

"Good answer."

Happosai, according to his word, handed him the piece of paper with no trickery. He then turned around and started walking off.

"Hey old man, why'd you not trick me for a change."

"I got that address memorized. It's of no use to me anymore. Knock yourself out, you cunt!"

Happosai knocked him into the water ducts, and so ensued the comical chase home….

Chapter 3

Soun forced Akane to go to school the next day. She left home with the attitude to not acknowledge anyone or anything today. When her and Ranma reached Furinkan, Principal Kuno was making his morning rounds. He was handing out detentions left and right for the silliest of reasons. As he spotted the duo, he made a scene by calling out: 'Akane Tendo, you got an unexcused absence from da other day, that's after school detention for you'.

When this happened, she began distancing herself from Ranma as if it were his fault she got detention. She had a blank, uncaring gaze through home room period. However, Rachel and Ranma were glaring at each other in pure hatred. In was only a matter of time before she became uncomfortable.

"Sensei, could I use the restroom?" asked Rachel.

"Be quick".

As she left her seat to leave, Ranma pinched himself underneath his armpit and moved his arm to emulate the sound of flatulence. This caused everyone in the class to laugh except for Rachel and Sensei; even Akane got a chuckle out if it. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she stormed out of the classroom.

"That's a detention, Saotome!"

While Ranma decided to skip his detention, Akane was stuck doing time in study hall with her nemesis along with a few other unfortunate students. Ironically enough, they were placed on the same table together.

"Hey Akane, why did you tell on me", whispered Rachel.

She refused to dignify her question with a response.

"I got studying to do."

"Look, believe it or not I'm not mad that you ratted on me, I'm mad that our lame teacher sent me here. Do you remember how it feels to be the one every guy fantasizes about? Did you like being that girl?"

"Please, we should talk some other time."

"The librarian can't hear us. Don't ever think that you're unpopular or not talented. All these guys all so fascinated by me because I am foreign to them."

"How do you put up with it?"

'"Same way as you. I kick their ass!"

"I don't see you as the violent type."

"Like you would know the violent type, eh Akane? Everyone loses their temper. These guys though are relatively harmless except for your fiancee and that kendo douche loser."

"What did Ranma do to you?"

"Aside from his immature five-year old antics in class, he called me a cunt yesterday."

"He SAID what? How dare he use that word!"

"No offense, but I honestly don't see what you do in him Akane."

"Well, I mean, to be technical it was our parents who sorta' arranged our engagement."

"So you're in a shotgun wedding with a chauvinist piglet? Tough luck, hun. You don't really have to marry him by law, do you?"

"That has nothing to do with him being vulgar towards you. I'm sure he was just trying to defend my honor or something."

"No, actually he wanted me to let you win at something?"

"THAT JERK!"

Finally, the librarian told them to quiet down or else she was going to split them apart.

" Hey listen, I'm throwing a slumber party this weekend at my apartment. I'd like you to come as my special guest."

"Are you serious?"

"I like you Akane. I haven't met a more determined woman. You're one of a kind."

"I don't know what to tell you. No one has every spoke to me like that before."

"Come and have fun this weekend. There'll be absolutely no boys attending best of all."

"Count me in, then."

The moment Akane walked into the Tendo household, she delivered a gut punch to her oblivious fiancée as he was watching TV. This was no ordinary blow; this one knocked the wind out of him.

"Honey, I'm home." she said sarcastically.

"Aw that hurts Akane. What did you do that for?"

"I can handle my own problems. I'd appreciate if you would never speak to that girl again."

"How did you know that I spoke with her?"

"I spoke with her during detention. She had a lot to say about you."

"Is (cough) that so?" You're going to believe what that cunt says?"

"Stop using that word! When have you been so sexist again women?"

"Sexist? I don't understand what sexism has to do with that cunt."

"The 'c' word is a very offensive word that belittles our gender. Ask any woman with class."

"It would offend them because a woman with class is not a cunt. The British chick though, she's another story."

"And who do you think you are asking people to let me win? Am I a child to you?"

"Sometimes all it takes to end a losing streak is just one victory. Staged or not, you'd be better of happy that you finally won rather than moping around because you lost. I did not speak with her because I think you are enfeebled. I just get annoyed when you're all sad and stuff."

"All you care about is whether or not I'm annoying you. If you'll excuse me, I have some homework to do."

"Akane… wait! I think I know a game you can beat her at."

"I don't care about that anymore, Ranma."

And she crept up the stairs sulking quietly. She did not want to see Ranma's face for the rest of the night. Not knowing what to think or who to believe, she decided to confide in her dear older sister Kasumi who she was lucky to catch before she went to bed. Akane knocked on her bedroom door and was invited it instantly. Kasumi has doing some last minute bills for Soun at her desk though she was in her nightgown and slippers ready for bed.

"Hey Akane."

"Hey Kasumi."

"I've been worried about you for the last couple of days."

"Yeah, I've been acting strange lately, haven't I?"

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

"You see, there's this new foreign exchange student from London. Ever since she came to Furinkan, all I could hear about was how strong or how smart Rachel was. Before I knew it, she was beating all my sports records. I couldn't sit and watch her, so I decided to challenge her to sports I was necessarily good at. I lost at the ones I was good at too. I felt like a loser, so I snitched on her for passing notes in class."

"You're not a loser, Akane. Perhaps there's a more biological explanation to why you haven't been performing well. It doesn't mean that you're a loser."

"Even if that is the case, Kasumi, this girl actually seems pretty nice. She didn't hold ill will against me for telling on her."

"Why don't you try to be her friend?"

"She hates Ranma. The big jerk had to open his mouth to her.. I mean gosh! Why does he always have to snick his nose into my business?"

"What did Ranma say to her?"

"He called her a 'cunt'."

"Oh my. Well, what did she say to Ranma?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Ranma. He may seem like a jerk at times, but I know that he'd never call a girl that word unless she deserved it."

"Kasumi! How can you say that! That word is pejorative and degrading to women!"

"Don't be naïve. You have a lot to learn, Akane. If Ranma and her have problems, you might want to hear out Ranma's side of the story. But don't think you can't still be nice to her."

"Thanks Kasumi. You've made feel better in a way."

"That's what I'm here for, sis."

Chapter 4

The walk to school that morning seemed typical enough to suit both Ranma and Akane. They exchanged a few trivial words on the way as if though they had forgotten they were quarreling the day before. Arriving at the front gate five minutes early, they decided to sit together on a bench to wait for the warning bell. While Akane was gazing up at the falling leaves from the tree behind them, Ranma pondered how long they day would go before he would run into Rachel looking for vengeance for the fart joke.

"Hey Akane", said Rachel as she walked up to them with one of girlfriends on each side of her. "Are you going to go the my slumber part tonight?"

"Umm… I-"

"WHAT slumber party", interrupted Ranma as if he already didn't know."

"Nunya." Rachel retorted.

"Akane, don't tell me you want to go to a sleepover with a bunch of _her _friends."

"And if I did, what then."

Ranma gave a wry chuckle, "Excuse us for a second." He pulled Akane off to the side to whisper with her.

"Do you know what your getting yourself into?" asked Ranma.

"What's the bid idea? It's just an innocent sleepover!"

"You're not going there."

"What does it matter to you? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I am not jealous! I just don't think you should trust sleeping at her house. You might end up doing things you don't want to."

"You don't know her! Go fuck off Ranma. I thought we could have a nice day at school together, but I guess you're set on being a jerk to me."

"Alright. Fine. Go to your stupid pajama party. See if I Care!"

School let out and Akane departed home without waiting for Ranma. She came home and started getting ready for the party before dinner. When she was in her room packing her things for an overnight stay, she heard a faint tapping of hooves on her window. It was P-Chan, her faithful pig-companion. She opened her window and gently caressed him inside.

"How's my little baby! Mama's going over to a sleepover tonight, so she can't cuddle with you."

P-Chan, or in reality a horny Ryoga, got teary-eyed to try to guilt-trip Akane into bring him with.

"Aw, don't cry baby! Let me call Rachel and see if it's okay to bring you with."

When Akane went downstairs to use to phone, she noticed Ranma leaving out the front door. Something about the way he left was suspicious to her, but she paid no mind to it.

She obtained permission from Rachel, who was delighted to hear she had a pet piglet. She finished packing, did her homework, and then ate dinner. On her way out the door to Rachel's, Happosai stopped her.

"Maybe your father should drive you. There's ruffians out there" advised Happosai.

"Thanks Granddad, but I can take the subway there."

"Oh so the subway's the quickest? I mean, the safest."

"Sure. Whatever."

With P-Chan and the rest of her belongings, Akane left home unaware of what would be in store for her that evening.

Akane had no trouble finding the apartment in the vast complex. She simply had to follow the shrilling sounds of karaoke. As she neared Rachel's apartment, she heard a familiar voice singing to a popular pop tune. The singer obviously had no problem with remembering the lyrics, so Akane assumed that it must have been one of her classmates. Rachel let Akane in, and her eyes feasted on a unpredictable scene.

Ranma was in his female form wearing a frilly nightgown proudly singing into the microphone. He seemed to be having a great time at an event that was supposed to be for all girls. The song ended, and he decided to make an ass of himself.

"_Well if it isn't Akane Tendo! Hi Akane!"_

"Um… Can I have a word with you in private?"

Akane yanked him by the arm and dragged him outside the apartment.

"What are you doing here?", whispered Akane.

"_Looking out for you."_

"I mean, how did you get invited?"

"_I beat her at basketball."_

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"_I wouldn't have went if I hadn't found out you were going."_

Rachel swung open her front door.

"What are you two doing? The party's in here! We all want to see your pet pig!", said Rachel.

"_We'll be a moment." _replied Ranma as Rachel gradually shut the door.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't expose you."

"_Would you want everyone to know that you are engaged to me then?"_

"You better find an excuse to leave."

They went inside together as if nothing has happen. The invitees were so eager to see P-Chan that they halted their karaoke to hold and adore him. P-Chan was passed around like a common cold in between those girls. They'd pet him, rub his stomach, massage his back; doing everything to a 'pig' that a pig could dream of. Ryoga was in hog heaven.

"_Ooh, let me hold the piggy!"_

Ranma was handed P-Chan. He grabbed the piglet by its neck and began to choke him for punishment.

"Stop it Ranma, you're going to kill him!"

He relinquished his grasp, and the scared swine cowered by its protector.

"Excuse me, why did you just call Ranko Ranma?", inquired Rachel.

"Eh.. Sorry. I'm just so used to saying his name. Ranma and Ranko, they're kind of similar, aren't they?"

"They look alike, too." a guest pointed out.

"You're not by chance related to Ranma Saotome, are you Ranko?", asked Rachel.

"_Me? No. I don't even know him personally. Oh, and I'm sorry if I hurt your pig."_

"Don't worry about it, Ranko."

"Hey, now that everyone's here let's play a game!", Rachel suggested.

"Truth or dare!", one girl blurted.

"Twister!" said another

"Let's crank call people instead.", insisted a different guest.

"No, I have an idea. Everyone, follow me to the kitchen.", said Rachel.

The girls followed her into the kitchen where she retrieved a empty glass bottle from her cupboard. She turned around with a smile.

"Let's play spin the bottle."

This notion shocked the crowd. They could believe what she had said considering that there were no boys to play with. As the girls were whispering about whether or not to play, Akane and Ranma gave one another a grave look. Their faces were cold and pale. Neither knew what to do or say. If they played, they'd end up either having to watch their own fiancée make out with another girl, or having to make out with one another.

"But there are only girls here." nervously uttered Akane.

"You mean to tell me that you've never experimented with another girl?"

"Well I.."

"_HOLD ON! TIME OUT! Some of us are in relationships. What would our boyfriends think?", cried Ranma with obvious implications towards Akane._

"Are they here to watch and control you?" asked Rachel.

"_That doesn't make it okay."_

"It's just kissing, Ranko. Us girls kiss each other on the cheek all the time. Why is spin the bottle so different? It's all in good fun!"

"_I don't think that kind of kissing should be for entertainment. It should be shared between to people who actually love each other." _

"I've figured it out! I should've known!", exclaimed Rachel. "You and Akane are in love!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
